Midnights stickys
by wonderlandstories
Summary: Brittany's on holidays and Santana's feeling a bit moody, Her sisters cat is certainly not helping the situation..


Okay, so this is legit, my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction, so I'm really really sorry if I suck balls. If you guys could possibly leave a review so I know how I can improve it would be amazing thanks guys :)

**Word count: 1232  
><strong>

Glancing over to her night stand and noticing the time again, "midnight" Santana mumbled to herself before giving up sleep and slowly pulling herself out of her bed.

It's been three weeks since she has had any form of communication with Brittany, to say that she was coping would be a lie, she was yelling at everyone for reasons she cant remember, and not getting lady kisses just does not float Santana's boat. Brittany was visiting her grandparents in New York and despite Santana's constant begging to her parents to let her go with her girlfriend, they would not budge, something about not being old enough or some bullshit.

Then on top of that, she was grounded and had her phone and laptop taken away for kicking her parent's door in when they yelled at her to stop her from asking. This obviously didn't go over very well with Santana, three weeks without talking to her girlfriend was torture, but thankfully she only had 4 days until Brittany returned and Santana was planning something extra special for her girlfriend.

Deciding that warm milk might help her get to sleep, she walked over to her door, not wanting to wake her parents or sister.

Fumbling slowly through the darkened hallways of her house, she felt herself stepping onto something sticky "what the fuck" she cursed, still not being able to see, she made her way to back to her room to see what she had stepped in.

Getting back into her bedroom she walked over to her nightstand and flicked on the lamp. When the room filled with the soft glow she looked down to see cat poop on her foot. "Cat poo? Really? of all things, Stupid fucking cat"

Disgusted by the sight and smell she walked to her bathroom connected to her bedroom and washed it off, figuring that she of all people should not have to clean up after her sisters cat, but never the less, it was midnight, so she didn't have many other options. "perfect" she slowly headed downstairs to find cleaning supplies, making sure to avoid any other piles that might be around.

Surprised to see light coming from the lounge room, she tiptoed in, just in case somebody had fallen asleep watching the television. When she got in there she saw that it was her sister and that she was actually very much awake, remembering why she was down here in the first place she started getting frustrated.

"Excuse me muffin top, guess whose cat is going to be in your dinner tomorrow if you don't go upstairs and clean up its stinking shit!" Santana yelled louder then she expected.

"Jesus Satan, you're even more of a bitch now that your precious girlfriends away" Her sister quickly bit back.

"Just go clean up after the little turd. I'm going back to sleep, if I hear one peep out of you all night, expect the cat to be gone when you wake up" Santana replied using her best bitch voice

Before leaving to go back upstairs she went over to the couch and grabbed the stuffed duck that Brittany had bought her last year, holding it close to her knowing that it's the closest thing she has to her girlfriend right now, she made her way upstairs, but was soon stopped when she noticed her bedroom light on. She mumbled to herself "I didn't turn that on did i?"

Feeling a bit unsure, she slowly walked up to her bedroom door but before she could go any further Brittany jumps out from behind the door and catches her in a bone crushing hug. Dropping the stuffed duck and realizing she had something much better to hug, she closed her arms around her girlfriend, "Sanny! I missed you so much!" she said right before their lips crashed together.

She slightly pulled away so that their foreheads were resting together. Still shocked to see that her girl was currently home when she was planning on picking her up in a few days " britt britt, what are you doing home? I thought you didn't get home for four days? And how did you even get in?"

Brittany pulled away and walked over to Santana's closet, searching for clothes to sleep in, she quickly changed and went over to sit on Santana's bed. "my grandma got the flu, and my mum thought she needed rest so we came back early" she said through a confused look before continuing, " and I climbed in the window, like always, aren't you happy to see me?" now looking slightly upset.

Santana realized that she was still standing in her doorway, she quietly shut her door and moved to sit down on her bed and resting her head on Brittany's shoulder, " of course I am B, you just caught me by surprise that's all" then pressing soft kisses along the exposed skin of Santana's gym shirt that Brittany always wore to bed.

Looking much happier Brittany took Santana's chin in her hand and pulled their lips together before climbing onto Santana's lap, after a few minutes, she placed a hand on the back of her girlfriend's neck to deepen the already very passionate kiss and letting the soft moan escape from her lips.

Taking control and flipping Brittany over so that Santana was now straddling her girlfriends hips " miss me?" Santana breathed out while she kissed along Brittany's neck.

"so much" was all that she could force out when she felt Santana's hands moving under her shirt. rejoining their lips, Santana was growing increasingly turned on by her girlfriends moaning, moving her hand down to Brittany's pants, she easily slipped her hand under the hem and was surprised to already feel so much heat radiating of her girlfirend's center. "damn B, i guess you did miss me" she said through kisses.

Rubbing the outside of Brittany's underwear, she could feel her girlfriend moving her hips in attempt to cause more friction, taking that as a sign to continue to slipped two fingers in. noticing how Brittany's head was pressed against her pillow, she started pumping harder and harder, until Brittany's body was bucking against her hand.

pulling out her fingers she cuddled into her girls warm body, noticing her breathing evening out, Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's forehead and started drifting off to sleep.

"you're so cute when you're falling asleep, have i ever told you that?" Brittany mumbled sweetly. seconds from drifting of to sleep, Santana replied by placing a kiss to Brittanys shoulder.

" I love you san" She said before falling asleep with a smile on her face "I love you too britt, please dont go on vacation without me again" she replied before falling asleep feeling pretty dam happy.

i know i know. its not that good. but like i said, its my first time so go easy on me

The End


End file.
